Kajun Faycott
Kajun Faycott is one of the main characters of the manga BlazBlue: Remix Heart. She was Mai Natsume's eccentric roommate at the Military Academy. In reality, she was an undercover agent from Sector Seven that was sent by Kokonoe Mercury to obtain the Crimson Grimoire. She later made an appearance in BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend. Information During her first meeting with Mai, which is coincidentally at dinner time, Kajun gives her a detailed record about Noel's horrendous cooking and warns her not to touch it. Mai ignores her warning however, since she does not want to upset Noel. In respect of Mai's spirit, Kajun decides to join her, although in the end, she passes out and has to be brought back to her room while Mai somehow enjoyed the meal with her supertaster ability. Seeing that the Mai's ability prevents her from enjoying normal food, Kajun promises to find a way to cure it. A few weeks later, the time for the Torifune Festival comes. When Tsubaki expresses her ambition to become the Izanami of the Festival (as Jin Kisaragi had already won the Izanagi seat), Kajun, Noel, Makoto and Mai secretly form a plan to help Tsubaki win. In order to win a game of chance, Kajun deduces that Mai's supertaster ability is needed to gain information on the thought patterns of Tsubaki's opponents. On the day of the tournament, the plan works, but Tsubaki is suspected to have been cheating. Kajun decides to be Tsubaki's opponent to prove her innocence, but ends up winning the prize herself since past knowledge suggests that Tsubaki would not have been able to be near Jin even if she won. Chastising Makoto for eating watermelons with salt (calling it 'heresy'), Kajun proposed that the group venture down into the lower levels of the Academy so they could find fresh watermelons that Noel could turn into food that Mai could eat. Thanks to Noel, however, the group ended up lost within the eighth level, and were surrounded by a smog of seithr which Kajun noted to be considerably thick. They took refuge in a nearby mansion, but were attacked by a mutated watermelon sprout that had emerged from Noel's navel. Despite her best efforts, Kajun was ensnared by the sprout, but was saved by Mai's heroic efforts. After coming to find the Evolution Grimoire within the mansion, and finding out the true feelings of the watermelon, Kajun offered up a way for the watermelon's wishes to come true. She also told the group that a possible way to cure Mai's supertaste may be hidden within the Grimoire's lost within Torifune – specifically mentioning the Azure Grimoire. Finally, Kajun christened the group as Team Remix Heart, proposing they make business cards. Kajun's real identity is somewhat exposed on the Academy's cleaning duty day after she fooled Mai into thinking that wearing maids uniforms was mandatory for the duty. When the team came across a hidden chamber below Professor Estella McKenzie's room, Makoto picked up a hand mirror, which shows her own image on the wall. Kajun decided to check it out for herself and suddenly, the mirror reflected her standing beside Professor Kokonoe, though only Kajun herself knew that fact. She released the mirror, telling others not to touch it because it is the Truth Grimoire, which reflects the true form of the one who holds it and drags that person inside if he/she holds it for too long. Soon enough, the sports festival arrived, and the team aimed to find the Conversion Grimoire thanks to picking the card that stated so. With Kajun being the navigator, they eventually arrived at Torifune's desert, where Kajun quickly identified the lion ant pit in front of them, albeit too late as the pit trapped Noel and Makoto inside. Thanks to Mai's efforts, the Guardian arose, and complimented them all on their comradery – when offered the Azure Grimoire or the Conversion Grimoire, Kajun reminded them not to be greedy, or they may not have any reward whatsoever. Despite the team placing last, Kajun was happy nonetheless that the team was awarded MVP. Due to the climate adjuster of Torifune breaking, Kajun was forced to trek through the horrendous weather. Unfortunately, Taro Sasagae created a snowball of people (including himself, Mai, Noel, Tsubaki, Makoto, and ) that ricocheted off of Akane Teruhiko's igloo, sending them flying towards an unknown beach. Thankfully, Kajun came prepared, and used her Golden Angel gel that she had stored on her person in order to create fresh swimsuits for the group to use. When handed the Regulation Grimoire, Kajun made sure to take pictures of the mentioned emotions so that it could become complete again, even when it meant revealing that the Golden Angel was created from sea slugs. In the library, Team Remix Heart found a sleeping Mai, quickly realizing her consciousness was trapped inside of Hypnagogia Grimoire. Kajun explains that it has ability to enter the victim's dreams, but due to Mai's supertaster ability, her whole body entered the grimoire. Kajun stated that if Mai reached the end of the book-like artifact, she would never wake up again. By trying to find a way to get Mai out, they unknowingly corrupted the Hypnagogia Grimoire, and it started to injure Team Remix Heart as Kajun and others were desperate to save Mai. Finally, Mai wakes up, relieving everyone. When Mai lost her memories, Kajun and the rest of Team Remix Heart were by the former's side. Mai, however, wondered if Kajun and her were lovers, unknowingly revealing her secret. When Mai suddenly tasted her own tears, her memories started returning to her, making Team Remix Heart to decide making Mai taste their tears to help her; Kajun, however, refused. At night, Mai recalls when she entered the academy, and the events that happened to her. When Kajun finally cried and Mai tasted her tears, the latter returned to her usual self again, prompting Kajun to ask Mai if she was either a man or a woman. Mai reassured her she was a woman, and both then slept together. The next day, Kajun was later seen using her cellphone to talk to Professor Kokonoe about her mission to find the Azure Grimoire in the ninth floor. She suggested that the team venture down to the ninth floor in order to find it to cure Mai's super taste ability. Personality Kajun has a princess-like attitude and an extreme thirst of knowledge. She tries to learn as much as possible, and has developed a habit of collecting information on anything new. The urge to know sometimes drives her into doing odd things, or making others do odd things for her; she even carries a small handbook around to write down everything she ever recorded. This fact does not mean that she is insensitive towards others' feelings, however. Despite having an odd habit, she is actually good-natured at heart, willingly ate Noel's death cooking with Mai and created a chance for Tsubaki to be together with Jin, being aware of her feelings. After the festival was over, Kajun began to take some hidden interest in Mai, albeit with a dark expression, for attracting grimoires. When Mai had amnesia, wondered if they were lovers, and unintentionally (and indirectly) revealed she is a man, Kajun began to have mixed feelings towards her, starting to care about her deeply. It is currently unknown whether Kajun believes Mai's statement during her amnesia was true or not. Appearance Kajun is a young woman with lavender eyes and shoulder-length hair. Her butterfly headband is slightly darker than her hair color. She wears a different version of the Military Academy's uniform, which is modified like an overcoat, black pantyhose and a pair of high heels. There is also a black butterfly crest on the tails of her coat. In her reflection, she wore a dark headband, a white shirt with a black tie, a lab coat, and a short black skirt. During the sport festival, Kajun wore a jacket with her P.E uniform. The Golden Angel gel transformed into a purple torpedo maillot that barely covered Kajun's body. When the climate changed in Torifune, Kajun strapped her jacket up and wore a white wispy scarf. Powers and Abilities Kajun's Ars Armagus is yet to be revealed, but she is remarkable in her own way; her thirst of knowledge comes along with fairly keen intellect. She can deduce a person's thought patterns easily (as long as thought samples are available), which helped Tsubaki win rock, paper, scissors numerous times in succession during the Torifune Festival. In Mai's vision of the future, Kajun is shown using Armagus skills that put her on par with the future versions of Noel, Makoto, and Tsubaki – all three being formidable powerhouses. Gallery Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Military Academy Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Sector Seven Category:Remix Heart Characters Category:Team Remix Heart Category:Novus Orbis Librarium Category:Chronophantasma Extend Characters Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Variable Heart Characters